Gatomon's Secret
by Foxzet
Summary: A humor-based PataGato fic requested by a friend of mine. Patamon discovers that Gatomon has a dark secret... Rated T for minor cursing and minor suggestive adult themes. WARNING: Do not read this if you don't have a sense of humor!


Patamon woke up in the morning, and climbed out of his bed. He looked outside of the window. "What a beautiful sunrise..." He muttered. Patamon looked at the clock: It was 8:30 A.M. "Hmm... I wonder if Gatomon is sleeping..."  
He said, and looked at Gatomon's bed, which was empty. "Looks like she's not." Patamon said, and shrugged before going downstairs. Looks like this day was going to be like any other day.

Or so he thought...

After going downstairs, Patamon noticed Gatomon sitting in the kitchen. "Good morning." Patamon said, and yawned a little. "Morning, Patamon." Gatomon replied, and gave him a small kiss. "Did you sleep well?" She asked him. "Yeah,  
as usual." Patamon said and smiled. "Do you remember what you promised yesterday?" Gatomon asked. "Umm... What DID I promise yesterday?" Patamon wondered. "You said you would bake some pancakes this morning..." She reminded him.  
"OH!!" Patamon exclaimed. "Right! I'll get right to it." "Thank you." Gatomon said softly, and kissed him again.  
"I'm going to take a shower, okay?" "O-okay." Patamon said.

Thirty minutes later, Patamon had already baked a whole pile of pancakes, and even ate five of them with different toppings: strawberry jam, sugar, vanilla ice cream, syrup, and a combination of all the above. "Mmm... Delicious."  
He said. He looked at the clock: 9:01 A.M. "That's weird..." Patamon thought. "Gatomon has never taken a shower this long: She usually is there for only five minutes so her fur won't get too wet." He suddenly looked a little worried.  
"To be honest; I didn't even hear the water flowing. I wonder if she's okay..." Patamon get up from the chair, and started walking towards the bathroom.

He blushed a little as he opened the bathroom door. "Gatomon?" Patamon whispered. "Are you here?" He snuck into the room, and saw Gatomon posing in front of a mirror. Patamon chuckled a little, but then he noticed something dangling between Gatomon's feet. "No, wait..." He thought. "It, it couldn't be that." He was about to leave the room, but then he slipped. "Who's there?" Gatomon asked, and quickly turned around.

"Patamon?" She said surprisedly. "Umm, hiya honey!" Patamon greeted her, and smiled nervously. "What are you doing here?" Gatomon asked. "I, er, I noticed that you had been here for half an hour, and I decided to make sure that you are okay, hehe..." Patamon replied, and Gatomon helped him up. "Whatcha looking at?" Gatomon asked him. "Err.  
Gatomon?" Patamon asked carefully. "Yes?" She replied. "Could you... Could you tell me what is that... thing in between your crotch?"

Gatomon blushed. "Err, you were not supposed to see me like this..." She muttered. "Please tell me it's a fake..."  
Patamon begged her, but Gatomon looked apologetic. "I, I'm sorry Patamon." She said quietly. "So... We... Us... I.  
You... You are... You are..." Patamon muttered, and looked like he was going to freak out. Gatomon looked like she was nearly going to cry. "So... _You are **A GUY?!**_" Patamon asked shockedly. Gatomon nodded, and Patamon chuckled nervously, said "Okay, hehe..." and fainted.

"GAAAAH!!" Patamon yelled as he abruptly woke up. He was gasping a lot. "It was... a dream." He muttered, and looked relieved. Patamon looked at the alarm clock: 6:55 A.M. He then looked at sleeping Gatomon. "She... She's a female." Patamon said, and smiled. Or... Is she? Patamon had to make sure that there was none that kind of secrets Gatomon was hiding from him, so he climbed out of his bed, and sneaked right next to Gatomon's bed.

Patamon smiled as he looked at sleeping Gatomon. "She's so cute when she sleeps..." He thought to himself. He looked nervous, whispered "I'm sorry." to Gatomon's ear, blushed deeply, and pulled out her blanket. He would have yelled in joy if he wasn't afraid that Gatomon would wake up. "She's a she..." Patamon said, and smiled. "Pata...mon..."  
Gatomon muttered in her dreams. "Yes, dear?" Patamon asked her. SCRATCH! "OUCH!!" Patamon shouted and fall to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Gatomon yelled at him, and looked like she was prepared to fight.

"S-so-sorry!!" Patamon replied scaredly. "I'm sorry Gatomon!! Please don't hurt me." Gatomon lowered her claws, and looked at Patamon. "Of course not." Gatomon said softly. She jumped out of her bed and helped Patamon up. "Thanks."  
Patamon muttered. "No problem." Gatomon replied and smiled. "Now, could you tell me what you were doing?" "Umm..."  
Patamon started nervously, and blushed a little. "I, I really wouldn't want to tell..." "Why not?" Gatomon asked.  
"It is, it is too embarrassing..." He replied and blushed even more. Gatomon grabbed his arm and looked at his eyes.  
"Listen. You can tell me anything you want: I'm not going to laugh." She said and smiled encouragingly.

Patamon nodded, gulped a little and took a deep breath before explaining. "I, uhm, I... I had this weird dream that you... You were a... a man." Patamon said nervously. Gatomon looked a little surprised. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah.  
So, I had to make sure that you really ARE a female." Patamon replied quietly. Gatomon looked at his eyes, and didn't look angry at all. "I understand." She said. "Y-you do?" Patamon asked surprisedly. "Yeah. I once had a dream that YOU were a GIRL." She replied. "Oh, really..." Patamon said quietly.

"But who gives us this kind of dreams?" Gatomon wondered. Patamon looked angrily at a direction. "I know! It's that stupid author of this story!!" He said. "You think?" Gatomon asked, and he nodded. "Hey, you! What's your problem,  
giving us this kind of stupid dreams?!" She asked angrily at the author, who just looked stumped. "Take this! BOOM BUBBLE!!" Patamon attacked the author, who was blasted away. "That should do the trick..." Patamon said, and they both bursted out in laughter.

"Hmm..." Patamon said, and looked suspicious. "What's wrong?" Gatomon asked him. "That author looked very shady.  
How can I be sure that THIS isn't a dream right now, and you are NOT a guy?" He stated. Gatomon smirked cunningly.  
"Well, want to try out?" She whispered to his ear. "GATOMON!!" Patamon yelled out of shock, and blushed a little.  
"Come on. Who's going to even notice?" Gatomon said. "O-okay..." Patamon said, and started kissing Gatomon hard.

ONE HOUR LATER...

"Whoa..." Patamon said in awe, and panted a little. "That was... whoa." "I know." Gatomon said, and giggled. "Why we have never done this before?" "Dunno. I guess we haven't been ready, that's all." Patamon replied. "Umm, hey Patamon?" Gatomon asked him. "Yes, honey?" He replied. She looked at the clock: 7:58 A.M. "Don't you remember that you promised you would bake some pancakes today?" She asked. "Whoopsie..." Gatomon said. "I completely forgot..." He and Gatomon get up from the bed, and kissed one more time before going downstairs.


End file.
